ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
LPW Hardcore Championship
The Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) Hardcore Championship is a title in Lords of Pain Wrestling that is currently exclusive to the Insanity brand. The title is contested under hardcore rules, which means: *'No Disqualifications': All weapons and interference are legal. *'Falls Count Anywhere': Pinfalls and submissions do not have to take place in the ring. *'No Holds Barred': The only job for the referee is to end the match via pinfall or submission. History The LPW Hardcore Championship was originally called the PWA Hardcore Championship when it first appeared in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance. Independent Pest was the first Hardcore Champion. Bestest would win the Hardcore title and was drafted to Pyromania (now known as Inferno) when the first brand split occurred. Before the first Altered Reality, Bestest lost the title to Schizophrenia's Phantom Lord in an "Exploding Cage" Death Match. After the match, Phantom Lord threw down the belt and declared that hardcore wrestling was dead. Phantom Lord vacated the title and declared himself as the first Television Champion. At the inaugural Altered Reality, Pyro's Bestest and cYnical teamed up to challenge some of Schizo's finest to reclaim the TV title. Bestest and cYnical were successful in their quest and brought the title back to Pyromania. They renamed it the Hardcore Championship. During the first Pyro show following Altered Reality, cYnical was able to defeat Bestest for the vacant title at Pyromania 2.1. At this time, cYnical's young stable named the Bad Mamma Jammas were quickly gaining recognition. Sheepster & Styxx of the BMJs won the World Tag Team Championship at Pyromania 2.2, but cYnical was not impressed with the development of Styxx. cYnical offered a title shot to Styxx at Pyromania 3.1 to invigorate his career. In a shocking upset, Styxx was able to beat cYnical for the title and became the first dual champion in the promotion's history. Very few others have accomplished this feat. At the Rumble in the Bronx, Morpheus defeated Styxx and three other competitors for the Hardcore title, beginning the most dominant reign in the title's history. "The Master of the Dream Realm" was so dominant, that he even defeated International Heavyweight Champion Jaro at Pyromania 8.1 in a House of Pain Match (both titles were not on the line). Morpheus' victory was so impressive that the Hardcore Champion was ranked first in the inaugural Apex over the promotion's two World champions. After his victory over Jaro, Morpheus was ambushed by The Paragon. Injured and bruised, Morpheus defended the title at Pyromania 8.2 against a rookie named Retribution. In a stunning upset, Retribution defeated the "Master of the Dream Realm" after driving him through a table from the top rope. Retribution would later be drafted to Schizo (now called Insanity) where the title currently resides. On August 6, 2007, Zuma ended Retribution's 14-month title reign at Insanity LIVE from Columbia, South Carolina. Zuma's mix of hand-to-hand combat as well as his mastery of weapons made him a formidable opponent. While holding the Hardcore Championship, he also becoame the LPW U.S. Tag Team Champion with his brother, Al. Current champion Hatchet Ryda defeated Innilock to win the title at LPW Dead Man's Hand in Vancouver, British Columbia on July 23, 2008. Championship timeline External links *The History of Insanity Category:Hardcore Championships